Principal
isfjaldvcsvxvwdcovqsxgjlcvdv lax lvqsi'The principal', (or '''Head teacher '''by the owner) is a character that sends you to the punishment room if a school rule is broken. Appearance He wears a green-banded hat with a grey bow tie and green-dyed hair. Mechanics He brings the player to the punishment room if he finds them violating the school rules. It reaches from 10 seconds to 60 seconds. If he finds out you broke the rules many times, instead of bringing you to the punishment room, he will bring you to the cafeteria and throw you into the furnace. This is in math level. In language level, instead of that, he will bring you to the dropper, and fall on a spiky trap. Quotes School Rules Do not break the school rules. * No running in the corridors during the lesson! - Don’t run during the lesson. * No eating in the corridors during the lesson! - Don’t eat during the lesson. * No drinking in the corridors during the lesson! - Don’t use the soda during the lesson. * No running in class! - Don’t run in rooms. * No eating in class! Don’t eat in rooms. * No drinking in class! - Don’t drink in rooms. * No littering in the corridors! - Don’t litter in the corridors. * No littering in class! - Don’t litter in rooms. * No stupid noises in school! - Don’t use the Alarm clock. * No prohibited items in school! - Don’t carry around a prohibited item. All of your items will get stolen. * No entering rooms accessed for staff only! - Don’t enter rooms that can be only accessed by staff. * No leaving the punishment room during the punishment! - Don’t leave the punishment room while having a punishment. * No hacking lockers! - Don’t open a locker that is not yours. (you don’t have one) Don’t collect any items inside. * No entering the teacher’s lounge! - Don’t enter the teacher’s lounge. Punishments * 10 Seconds of waiting in the punishment room. - When sent to the punishment room but you have not gotten any warnings. * You have 1 warning. - When getting 10 seconds of waiting in the punishment room. * 20 Seconds of waiting in the punishment room. - When sent to the punishment room and you have 1 warning. * You have 2 warnings. - When getting 20 seconds of waiting in the punishment room. * 30 Seconds of waiting in the punishment room. - When sent to the punishment room but you have 2 warnings. * You have 3 warnings. - When getting 30 seconds of waiting in the punishment room. * 60 Seconds of waiting in the punishment room. - When sent to the punishment room but you have 3 warnings. * This is the last warning. - When getting 60 seconds of waiting in the punishment room. * You have no more warnings, this is the last punishment... - When sent to the punishment room and you already were given the last warning. * ISBURNINGINTHEFURNACE. - When getting sent to the furnace to get fried. Or when you pull out a secretive item. * YOUARECOOKEDANDGOTOHELL. - When getting thrown into the furnace to get fried. * EXECUTIONBYHIGHDROPPINGOFFTHEDROPPER. - In the Language Level when getting sent to the dropper to hit the spike trap, or when you pull out a secretive item. * DIEINAGONYOUSTUPIDHUMAN. - In The Language Level when you fall off the dropper. Punishment Comments * When will you know what the school rules are. * Your parents will be dissatisfied with what they find out. * When will you die? * Do not make me angry. * I hope you’re here F O R E V E R. * You will never know the truth. * Never fall for my eyes anymore. * You cannot get out! * Everyone knows what you are. * All that you do - in vain. * Give up. Unused/Removed * I found you violating the school rules. - When he found you breaking the school rules. * Violation of school rules. - When he found you breaking the school rules. * GOTCHA BITCH! - When he found you breaking the school rules. * I’m patrolling the whole school, except 3 rooms. - Plays when you have seen the Head Teacher for the first time. Removed because there there was more than 3 staff rooms. * Where does this stupid music coming from? - Plays when you use the alarm clock. * How can i turn this shit off? - Plays when he tries to turn off the alarm clock.